1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a cutting apparatus in which a cutting blade and an object to be cut are moved relative to each other so that a desired pattern is cut out of the object, a cutting data processing device which processes cutting data for the cutting apparatus and a computer-readable cutting control program on which the cutting apparatus is operable.
2. Related Art
There has conventionally been known a cutting plotter which automatically cuts a sheet such as paper, for example. The sheet is affixed to a base material serving as a holding member having an adhesive layer on a surface thereof. The cutting plotter includes a drive mechanism having rollers and a pinch roller both of which hold both ends of the base material from the vertical direction so that the object is moved in a first direction. The cutting apparatus also includes a carriage having a cutting blade which is moved in a second direction perpendicular to the first direction, whereby a desired pattern is cut out of the sheet.
The pattern having been cut out of the sheet is removed from the base material by a manual work by the user after completion of the cutting operation. In this case, the user firstly removes an unnecessary part of the sheet other than the pattern and thereafter removes the pattern. The pattern can be removed clearly without damage when the removing work is carried out in the above-described sequence. However, since the unnecessary part of the sheet is to be disposed of, the user firstly removes the unnecessary part of the sheet to dispose of the unnecessary part even when a small pattern is cut out of a much larger sheet. This results in an increase in an amount of waste sheet. Furthermore, it is troublesome to remove an entire unnecessary part of sheet.